The present invention relates generally to methods for modulating nonclassical cadherin-mediated functions, and more particularly to the use of modulating agents derived from nonclassical cadherin cell adhesion recognition sequences for inhibiting or enhancing functions mediated by nonclassical cadherins.
Cadherins are a rapidly expanding superfamily of calcium-dependent cell adhesion molecules (CAMs) (for review, see Munro et al., In: Cell Adhesion and Invasion in Cancer Metastasis, P. Brodt, ed., pp. 17-34, RG Landes Co., Austin Tex., 1996). All cadherins appear to be membrane glycoproteins that generally promote cell adhesion through homophilic interactions (a cadherin on the surface of one cell binds to an identical cadherin on the surface of another cell), although cadherins also appear to be capable of forming heterotypic complexes with one another under certain circumstances and with lower affinity.
There are many different types of cadherins. The most extensively studied group of cadherins is known as the classical, or type I, cadherins. Classical cadherins have been shown to regulate epithelial, endothelial, neural and cancer cell adhesion, with different cadherins expressed on different cell types. All classical cadherins have a similar structure. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, classical cadherins are composed of five extracellular domains (EC1-EC5), a single hydrophobic domain (TM) that transverses the plasma membrane (PM), and two cytoplasmic domains (CP1 and CP2). The calcium binding motifs DXNDN (SEQ ID NO:1), DXD and LDRE (SEQ ID NO:2) are interspersed throughout the extracellular domains, and each 110 amino acid region that contains such motifs is considered a cadherin repeat. The first extracellular domain (EC1) contains the cell adhesion recognition (CAR) sequence, HAV (His-Ala-Val), along with flanking sequences on either side of the CAR sequence that play a role in conferring specificity. Synthetic peptides containing the HAV sequence and antibodies directed against such peptides have been shown to inhibit classical cadherin-dependent processes (Munro et al., supra; Blaschuk et al., J. Mol. Biol. 211:679-82, 1990; Blaschuk et al., Develop. Biol. 139:227-29, 1990; Alexander et al., J. Cell. Physiol. 156:610-18, 1993).
Cadherins that contain calcium binding motifs within extracellular domain cadherin repeats, but do not contain an HAV CAR sequence, are considered to be nonclassical cadherins (illustrated in FIGS. 1B to 1AA). To date, nine groups of nonclassical cadherins have been identified (types II-X). These cadherins are also membrane glycoproteins. Type II, or atypical, cadherins include OB-cadherin (cadherin-11; see Getsios et al., Developmental Dynamics 211:238-247, 1998; Simonneau et al., Cell Adhesion and Communication 3:115-130, 1995; Okazaki et al., J. Biological Chemistry 269: 12092-12098, 1994), cadherin-5 (VE-cadherin: see Navarro et al., J. Cell Biology 140:1475-1484, 1998), cadherin-6 (K-cadherin; see Shimoyama et al., Cancer Research 55:2206-2211, 1995; Shimazui et al., Cancer Research 56:3234-3237, 1996; Inoue et al., Developmental Dynamics 211:338-351, 1998; Getsios et al., Developmental Dynamics 211:238-247, 1998), cadherin-7 (see Nakagawa et al., Development 121:1321-1332, 1995), cadherin-8 (see Suzuki et al., Cell Regulation 2:261-270, 1991), cadherin-12 (Br-cadherin; see Tanihara et al., Cell Adhesion and Communication 2:15-26, 1994), cadherin-14 (see Shibata et al., J. Biological Chemistry 272:5236-5240, 1997), cadherin-15 (M-cadherin; see Shimoyama et al., J. Biological Chemistry 273:10011-10018, 1998), and PB-cadherin (see Sugimoto et al., J. Biological Chemistry 271:11548-11556, 1996). For a general review of atypical cadherins, see Redies and Takeichi, Developmental Biology 180:413-423, 1996 and Suzuki et al., Cell Regulation 2:261-270, 1991.
Types III-X include LI-cadherin (type III; see Berndorff et al., J. Cell Biology 125:1353-1369, 1994). T-cadherin (type IV; see Ranscht. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,351; Tkachuk et al., FEBS Lett. 421 :208-212, 1998; Ranscht et al., Neuron 7:391-402, 1991; Sacristan et al., J. Neuroscience Research 34:664-680, 1993; Vestal and Ranscht, J. Cell Biology 119:451-461, 1992; Fredette and Ranscht, J. Neuroscience 14:7331-7346, 1994; Ranscht and Bronner-Fraser, Development 111:15-22, 1991), protocadherins (type V; e.g., protocadherins 42, 43 and 68; see Sano et al., EMBO J. 12:2249-2256, 1993; GenBank Accession Number AF029343), desmocollins (type VI; e.g., desmocollins 1, 2, 3 and 4; see King et al., Genomics 18:185-194, 1993; Parker et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266:10438-10445, 1991; King et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 105:314-321, 1995; Kawamura et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:26295-26302, 1994), desmogleins (type VII; e.g., desmogleins 1 and 2; see Wheeler et al., Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 88:4796-4800; Koch et al., Eur. J. Cell. Biol. 55:200-208, 1991), and cadherin-related neuronal receptors (type X; see Kohmura et al., Neuron 20:1137-1151, 1998).
Most studies of nonclassical cadherins have focused on atypical or type II cadherins. The structure of these cadherins is similar to that of the type I cadherins, but they do not contain the CAR sequence, HAV (FIG. 1B). Furthermore, functions mediated by the atypical cadherins may be diverse. OB-cadherin, which is also known as cadherin-11, is an atypical cadherin (Getsios et al., Developmental Dynamics 211:238-247, 1998; Okazaki et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:12092-98, 1994; Suzuki et al., Cell Regulation 2:261-70, 1991: Munro et al., supra). This cadherin can promote cell adhesion through homophilic interactions. Recent studies have shown that OB-cadherin is not expressed by well-differentiated, poorly invasive cancer cells, whereas it is expressed by invasive cancer cells (et al., Cancer Res. 56:3234-37, 1996; Shibata et al., Cancer Letters 99:147-53, 1996). OB-cadherin levels are also high in stromal cells and osteoblasts (Shibata et al., Cancer Letters 99:147-53, 1996; Simonneau et al., Cell Adhes. Commun. 3:115-30, 1995; Matsuyoshi and Imamura, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 23:355-58, 1997; Okazaki et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:12092-98, 1994). CoIlectively, these observations have led to the hypothesis that OB-cadherin may mediate the interaction between malignant tumor cells and other cell types, such as stromal cells and osteoblasts, thus facilitating tumor cell invasion and metastasis.
OB-cadherin is expressed in certain specific cell types. In some invasive cancer cells. OB-cadherin is not only found at sites of cell-cell contact, but also in lamellopodia-like projections which do, not interact with other cells. These observations suggest that OB-cadherin may also play a role in modulating cell-substrate interactions. In adipocytes, OB-cadherin is the only known expressed cadherin. OB-cadherin is therefore likely to mediate adhesion between adipocytes, and it is likely to be an important regulator of adipogenesis. Another cell type that expresses OB-cadherin is the pericyte (also known as the peri-endothelial cell). Pericytes are contractile cells which are similar to smooth muscle cells. They encircle the endothelial cells of blood vessels. Pericytes are involved in maintaining the structural integrity of blood vessels (Hanahan, Science 277:48-50, 1997; Lindahl et al., Science 277:242-245, 1997). Loss of pericytes causes blood vessels to regress.
Other atypical cadherins appear to have different functions. For example, cadherin-5 (also referred to as VE-cadherin) appears to be involved in endothelial cell adhesion and cadherin-6 (also referred to as K-cadherin) may be involved in embryonic kidney cell adhesion and is up-regulated in kidney cancer. Cadherin-15 also appears to plan a role in the terminal differentiation of muscle cells.
Notwithstanding these recent advances, nonclassical cadherin function remains poorly understood at the biological and molecular levels. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for identifying sequences involved in modulating nonclassical cadherin-dependent functions, such as cell adhesion, and for the development of methods employing such sequences to inhibit processes such as cancer cell adhesion, invasion and metastasis. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.
Briefly stated, this invention provides compositions and methods for modulating nonclassical cadherin-mediated functions, such as cancer cell adhesion, invasion, and metastasis. Within certain aspects, modulating agents capable of modulating (i.e., inhibiting or enhancing) one or more functions mediated by a nonclassical cadherin are provided. Such modulating agents generally: (a) comprise a peptide sequence that is at least 50% identical to a nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence; (b) modulate a function mediated by the nonclassical cadherin, such that the modulating agent: (i) detectably inhibits a function that is modulated by the nonclassical cadherin; or (ii) detectably enhances adhesion of cells that express the nonclassical cadherin; and (c) contain no more than 85, and preferably no more than 50, consecutive amino acid residues present within the nonclassical cadherin. Certain modulating agents comprise a nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence and are 3-16 amino acid residues in length.
For certain modulating agents as provided above, the nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence has the formula:
Aaa-Phe-Baa-Ile/Leu/Val-Asp/Asn/Glu-Caa-Daa-Ser/Thr/Asn-Gly (SEQ ID NO:3)
wherein Aaa, Baa, Caa and Daa are independently selected amino acid residues; Ile/Leu/Val is an amino acid that is selected from the group consisting of isoleucine, leucine and valine, Asp/Asn/Glu is an amino acid that is selected from the group consisting of aspartate, asparagine and glutamate; and Ser/Thr/Asn is an amino acid that is selected from the group consisting of serine, threonine or asparagine. For other modulating agents as described above, the nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence consists of at least three consecutive amino acid residues, and preferably at least five consecutive amino acid residues, of a nonclassical cadherin, wherein the consecutive amino acids are present within a region of the nonclassical cadherin having the formula recited above. Other modulating agents may comprise at least nine consecutive amino acid residues of a nonclassical cadherin, wherein the nine consecutive amino acid residues comprise a region having a formula as recited above.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as described above is a peptide ranging in size from 3 to 50, preferably from 4 to 16, amino acid residues.
Within other embodiments, a modulating agent comprises a nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence that is present within a cyclic peptide. Such cyclic peptides may have the formula: 
wherein W is a tripeptide selected from the group consisting of EEY, DDK, EAQ, DAE, NEN, ESE, DSG, DEN, EPK, DAN, EEF, NDV, DET, DPK, DDT, DAN, DKF, DEL, DAD, NNK, DLV, NRD, DPS, NQK, NRN, NKD, EKD, ERD, DPV, DSV, DLY, DSN, DSS, DEK and NEK; wherein X1, and X2 are optional, and if present, are independently selected from the group consisting of amino acid residues and combinations thereof in which the residues are linked by peptide bonds, and wherein X1 and X2 independently range in size from 0 to 10 residues, such that the sum of residues contained within X1 and X2 ranges from 1 to 12; wherein Y1 and Y2 are independently selected from the group consisting of amino acid residues, and wherein a covalent bond is formed between residues Y1 and Y2; and wherein Z1 and Z2 are optional, and if present, are independently selected from the group consisting of amino acid residues and combinations thereof in which the residues are linked by peptide bonds.
Within other aspects of the present invention, polynucleotides encoding a modulating agent as described above are provided, along with expression vectors comprising such a polynucleotide and host cells transformed or transfected with such an expression vector.
The present invention further provides modulating agents that comprise an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof that specifically binds to a nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence and modulates a nonclassical cadherin-mediated function, wherein the nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence has the formula:
Aaa-Phe-Baa-Ile/Leu/Val-Asp/Asn/Glu-Caa-Daa-Ser/Thr/Asn-Gly (SEQ ID NO:3)
wherein Aaa, Baa, Caa and Daa are independently selected amino acid residues; Ile/Leu/Val is an amino acid that is selected from the group consisting of isoleucine, leucine and valine, Asp/Asn/Glu is an amino acid that is selected from the group consisting of aspartate, asparagine and glutamate; and Ser/Thr/Asn is an amino acid that is selected from the group consisting of serine, threonine and asparagine; and wherein the modulating agent inhibits or enhances a function mediated by the nonclassical cadherin. Within specific embodiments, the nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence may be any of the sequences recited below.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides modulating agents comprising a non-peptide mimetic of any one of the nonclassical cadherin CAR sequences provided above.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more OB-cadherin CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DDK, IDDK (SEQ ID NO:4051) DDKS (SEQ ID NO:73), VIDDK (SEQ ID NO:74), IDDKS (SEQ ID NO:75), VIDDKS (SEQ ID NO:76), DDKSG (SEQ ID NO:77), IDDKSG (SEQ ID NO:78), VIDDKSG (SEQ ID NO:79), FVIDDK (SEQ ID NO:80), FVIDDKS (SEQ ID NO:81), FVIDDKSG (SEQ ID NO:82), IFVIDDK (SEQ ID NO:83), IFVIDDKS (SEQ ID NO:84), IFVIDDKSG (SEQ ID NO:85), EEY, IEEY (SEQ ID NO:86), EEYT (SEQ ID NO:87), VIEEY (SEQ ID NO:88), IEEYT (SEQ ID NO:89), VIEEYT (SEQ ID NO:90), EEYTG (SEQ ID NO:91), IEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:92), VIEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:93), FVIEEY (SEQ ID NO:94), FVIEEYT (SEQ ID NO:95), FVIEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:96), FFVIEEY (SEQ ID NO:97), FFVIEEYT (SEQ ID NO:98), FFVIEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:99), EAQ, VEAQ (SEQ ID NO:100), EAQT (SEQ ID NO:101), SVEAQ (SEQ ID NO:102), VEAQT (SEQ ID NO:103), SVEAQT (SEQ ID NO:104), EAQTG (SEQ ID NO:105), VEAQTG (SEQ ID NO:106), SVEAQTG (SEQ ID NO:107), FSVEAQ (SEQ ID NO:108), FSVEAQT (SEQ ID NO:109), FSVEAQTG (SEQ ID NO:110), YFSVEAQ (SEQ ID NO:111), YFSVEAQT (SEQ ID NO:112) and YFSVEAQTG (SEQ ID NO:13); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate an OB-cadherin-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-IFVIDDKSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:85), N-Ac-FFVIEEYTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:99) or N-Ac-YFSVEAQTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:113). The OB-cadherin CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more cadherin-5 CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DAE, VDAE (SEQ ID NO:114), DAET (SEQ ID NO:115), RVDAE (SEQ ID NO:116), VDAET (SEQ ID NO:117), RVDAET (SEQ ID NO:118), DAETG (SEQ ID NO:119), VDAETG (SEQ ID NO:120), RVDAETG (SEQ ID NO:121), FRVDAE (SEQ ID NO:122), FRVDAET (SEQ ID NO:123), FRVDAETG (SEQ ID NO:124), VFRVDAE (SEQ ID NO:125), VFRVDAET (SEQ ID NO:126) and VFRVDAETG (SEQ ID NO:127); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-5-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-VFRVDAETG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:127). The cadherin-5 CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more cadherin-6 CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of NEN, INEN (SEQ ID NO:128), NENT (SEQ ID NO:129), IINEN (SEQ ID NO:130), INENT (SEQ ID NO:131), IINENT (SEQ ID NO:132), NENTG (SEQ ID NO:133), INENTG (SEQ ID NO:134), IINENTG (SEQ ID NO:135), FIINEN (SEQ ID NO:136), FIINENT (SEQ ID NO:137), FIINENTG (SEQ ID NO:138), LFIINEN (SEQ ID NO:139), LFIINENT (SEQ ID NO:140), LFIINENTG (SEQ ID NO:141), EEY, EEYT (SEQ ID NO:142), EEYTG (SEQ ID NO:143), LEEY (SEQ ID NO:144), LEEYT (SEQ ID NO:145), LEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:146), LLEEY (SEQ ID NO:147), LLEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:148), FLLEEY (SEQ ID NO:149), FLLEEYT (SEQ ID NO:150), FLLEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:151), FFLLEEY (SEQ ID NO:152), FFLLEEYT (SEQ ID NO:153), FFLLEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:154), ESE, ESET (SEQ ID NO:155), ESETG (SEQ ID NO:156), VESE (SEQ ID NO:157), VSEST (SEQ ID NO:158), VESETG (SEQ ID NO:159), SVESE (SEQ ID NO:160), SVESET (SEQ ID NO:161), SVESETG (SEQ ID NO:162), FSVESE (SEQ ID NO:163), FSVESET (SEQ ID NO:164), FSVESETG (SEQ ID NO:165), YFSVESE (SEQ ID NO:166), YFSVESET (SEQ ID NO:167), YFSVESETG (SEQ ID NO:168), DSG, DSGN (SEQ ID NO:169), DSGNG (SEQ ID NO:170), IDSG (SEQ ID NO:171), IDSGN (SEQ ID NO:172), IDSGNG (SEQ ID NO:173), NIDSG (SEQ ID NO:174), NIDSGN (SEQ ID NO:175), NIDSGNG (SEQ ID NO:176), FNIDSG (SEQ ID NO:177), FNIDSGN (SEQ ID NO:178), FNIDSGNG (SEQ ID NO:179), IFNIDSG (SEQ ID NO:180), IFNIDSGN (SEQ ID NO:181) and IFNIDSGNG (SEQ ID NO:182); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-6-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For exanple, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-FFLLEEYTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:154), N-Ac-LFIINENTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:141), N-Ac-YFSVESETG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:168) or N-Ac-IFNIDSGNG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:187). The cadhenrn-6 CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more cadherin-7 CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DEN, IDEN (SEQ ID NO:183), DENT (SEQ ID NO:184), IIDEN (SEQ ID NO:185), IDENT (SEQ ID NO:186), IIDENT (SEQ ID NO:187), DENTG (SEQ ID NO:188), IDENTG (SEQ ID NO:189), IIDENTG (SEQ ID NO:190), FIIDEN (SEQ ID NO:191), FIIDENT (SEQ ID NO:192), FIIDENTG (SEQ ID NO:193), IFIIDEN (SEQ ID NO:194), IFIIDENT (SEQ ID NO:195), IFIIDENTG (SEQ ID NO:196), EPK, EPKT (SEQ ID NO:197), EPKTG (SEQ ID NO:198), VEPK (SEQ ID NO:199), VEPKT (SEQ ID NO:200), VEPKTG (SEQ ID NO:201), SVEPK (SEQ ID NO:202), SVEPKT (SEQ ID NO:203), SVEPKTG (SEQ ID NO:204), FSVEPK (SEQ ID NO:205), FSVEPKT (SEQ ID NO:206), FSVEPKTG (SEQ ID NO:207), YFSVEPK (SEQ ID NO:208), YFSVEPKT (SEQ ID NO:209), YFSVEPKTG (SEQ ID NO:210), DAN, DANS (SEQ ID NO:211), DANSG (SEQ ID NO:212), IDAN (SEQ ID NO:213), IDANS (SEQ ID NO:214), IDANSG (SEQ ID NO:215), NIDAN (SEQ ID NO:216), NIDANS (SEQ ID NO:217), NIDANSG (SEQ ID NO:218), FNIDAN (SEQ ID NO:219), FNIDANS (SEQ ID NO:220), FNIDANSG (SEQ ID NO:221), YFNIDAN (SEQ ID NO:222), YFNIDANS (SEQ ID NO:223) and YFNIDANSG (SEQ ID NO:224); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-7-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-IFIIDENTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:196). N-Ac-YFSVEPKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:210) or N-Ac-YFNIDANSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:224). The cadherin-7 CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more cadherin-8 CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of NDV, INDV (SEQ ID NO:225), NDVT (SEQ ID NO:226), QINDV (SEQ ID NO:227), INDVT (SEQ ID NO:228), QINDVT (SEQ ID NO:229), NDVTG (SEQ ID NO:230), INDVTG (SEQ ID NO:231), QINDVTG (SEQ ID NO:232), FQINDV (SEQ ID NO:233), FQINDVT (SEQ ID NO:234), FQINDVTG (SEQ ID NO:235), IFQINDV (SEQ ID NO:236), IFQINDVT (SEQ ID NO:237), IFQINDVTG (SEQ ID NO:238), EEF, EEFS (SEQ ID NO:239), EEFSG (SEQ ID NO:240), LEEF (SEQ ID NO:241), LEEFS (SEQ ID NO:242), LEEFSG (SEQ ID NO:243), VLEEF (SEQ ID NO:244), VLEEFS (SEQ ID NO:245), VLEEFSG (SEQ ID NO:247), FVLEEF (SEQ ID NO:247), FVLEEFS (SEQ ID NO:248), FVLEEFSG (SEQ ID NO:249), MFVLEEF (SEQ ID NO:250), MFVLEEFS (SEQ ID NO:251) and MFVLEEFSG (SEQ ID NO:252): or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-8-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-MFVLEEFSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:252) or N-Ac-IFQINDVTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:238). The cadherin-8 CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more cadherin-12 CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DET, IDET (SEQ ID NO:253), DETT (SEQ ID NO:254), TIDET (SEQ ID NO:255), IDETT (SEQ ID NO:256), TIDETT (SEQ ID NO:257), DETTG (SEQ ID NO:258), IDETTG (SEQ ID NO:259), TIDETTG (SEQ ID NO:260), FTIDET (SEQ ID NO:261), FTIDETT (SEQ ID NO:262), FTIDETTG (SEQ ID NO:263), VFTIDET (SEQ ID NO:264), VFTIDETT (SEQ ID NO:265), VFTIDETTG (SEQ ID NO:266), DPK, DPKT (SEQ ID NO:267), DPKTG (SEQ ID NO:268), IDPK (SEQ ID NO:269), IDPKT (SEQ ID NO:270), IDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:271), SIDPK (SEQ ID NO:272), SIDPKT (SEQ ID NO:273), SIDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:274), FSIDPK (SEQ ID NO:275), FSIDPKT (SEQ ID NO:276), FSIDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:277), YFSIDPK (SEQ ID NO:278), YFSIDPKT (SEQ ID NO:279) and YFSIDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:280); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-12-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-VFTIDETTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:266) or N-Ac-YFSIDPKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:280). The cadherin-12 CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more cadherin-14 CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DDT, IDDT (SEQ ID NO:281), DDTT (SEQ ID NO:282), IIDDT (SEQ ID NO:283), IDDTT (SEQ ID NO:284), IIDDTT (SEQ ID NO:285), DDTTG (SEQ ID NO:286), IDDTTG (SEQ ID NO:287), IIDDTTG (SEQ ID NO:288), FIIDDT (SEQ ID NO:289), FIIDDTT (SEQ ID NO:290), FIIDDTTG (SEQ ID NO:291), IFIIDDT (SEQ ID NO:292), IFIIDDTT (SEQ ID NO:293), IFIIDDTTG (SEQ ID NO:294), DPK, DPKT (SEQ ID NO:295), DPKTG (SEQ ID NO:296), VDPK (SEQ ID NO:297), VDPKT (SEQ ID NO:298), VDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:299), SVDPK (SEQ ID NO:300), SVDPKT (SEQ ID NO:301), SVDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:302), FSVDPK (SEQ ID NO:303), FSVDPKT (SEQ ID NO:304), FSVDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:300), YFSVDPK (SEQ ID NO:306), YFSVDPKT (SEQ ID NO:307), YFSVDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:308), DAN, DANT (SEQ ID NO:309), DANTG (SEQ ID NO:310), IDANT (SEQ ID NO:311), IDANTG (SEQ ID NO:312), NIDANT (SEQ ID NO:313), NIDANTG (SEQ ID NO:314), FNIDANT (SEQ ID NO:315), FNIDANTG (SEQ ID NO:316), FFNIDAN (SEQ ID NO:317), FFNIDANT (SEQ ID NO:318) and FFNIDANTG (SEQ ID NO:319): or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-14-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-IFIIDDTTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:294), N-Ac-YFSVDPKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:308) or N-Ac-FFNIDANTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:319). The cadherin-14 CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more cadherin-15 CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DKF, IDKF (SEQ ID NO:320), DKFT (SEQ ID NO:321), SIDKF (SEQ ID NO:322), IDKFT (SEQ ID NO:323), SIDKFT (SEQ ID NO:324), DKFTG (SEQ ID NO:325), IDKFTG (SEQ ID NO:326), SIDKFTG (SEQ ID NO:327), FSIDKF (SEQ ID NO:328), FSIDKFT (SEQ ID NO:329), FSIDKFTG (SEQ ID NO:330), VFSIDKF (SEQ ID NO:331), VFSIDKFT (SEQ ID NO:332), VFSIDKFTG (SEQ ID NO:333), DEL, DELT (SEQ ID NO:334), DELTG (SEQ ID NO:335), IDEL (SEQ ID NO:336), IDELT (SEQ ID NO:337), IDELTG (SEQ ID NO:338), SIDEL (SEQ ID NO:339), SIDELT (SEQ ID NO:340), SIDELTG (SEQ ID NO:341), FSIDEL (SEQ ID NO:342), FSIDELT (SEQ ID NO:343), FSIDELTG (SEQ ID NO:344), LFSIDEL (SEQ ID NO:345), LFSIDELT (SEQ ID NO:346) and LFSIDELTG (SEQ ID NO:347); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-15-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-VFSIDKFTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:333) or N-Ac-LFSIDELTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:347). The cadherin-15 CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more T-cadherin CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of NEN, INEN (SEQ ID NO:348), NENT (SEQ ID NO:349), RINEN (SEQ ID NO:350), INENT (SEQ ID NO:351), RINENT (SEQ ID NO:352), NENTG (SEQ ID NO:353), INENTG (SEQ ID NO:354), RINENTG (SEQ ID NO:355), FRINEN (SEQ ID NO:356), FRINENT (SEQ ID NO:357), FRINENTG (SEQ ID NO:358), IFRINEN (SEQ ID NO:359), IFRINENT (SEQ ID NO:360) and IFRINENTG (SEQ ID NO:361); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a T-cadherin-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For exanple, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-IFRNENTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:361). The T-cadherin CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more PB-cadherin CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of EEY, EEYT (SEQ ID NO:362), EEYTG (SEQ ID NO:363), VEEY (SEQ ID NO:364), VEEYT (SEQ ID NO:365), VEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:366), VVEEY (SEQ ID NO:367), VVEEYT (SEQ ID NO:368), VVEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:369), FVVEEY (SEQ ID NO:370), FVEEYT (SEQ ID NO:371), FVEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:372), FFVVEEY (SEQ ID NO:373), FFVVEEYT (SEQ ID NO:374), FFVVEEYTG (SEQ ID NO:375), DEL, DELT (SEQ ID NO:376), DELTG (SEQ ID NO:377), IDEL (SEQ ID NO:378), IDELT (SEQ ID NO:379), IDELTG (SEQ ID NO:380), LIDEL (SEQ ID NO:381), LIDELT (SEQ ID NO:382), LIDELTG (SEQ ID NO:383), FLIDEL (SEQ ID NO:384), FLIDELT (SEQ ID NO:385), FLIDELTG (SEQ ID NO:386), IFLIDEL (SEQ ID NO:387), IFLIDELT (SEQ ID NO:388), IFLIDELTG (SEQ ID NO:389), DPK, DPKT (SEQ ID NO:390), DPKTG (SEQ ID NO:391), VDPK (SEQ ID NO:392), VDPKT (SEQ ID NO:393), VDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:394), TVDPK (SEQ ID NO:395), TVDPKT (SEQ ID NO:396), TVDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:397), FTVDPK (SEQ ID NO:398), FTVDPKT (SEQ ID NO:399), FTVDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:400), HFTVDPK (SEQ ID NO:401), HFTVDPKT (SEQ ID NO:402), HFTVDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:403), DAD, DADT (SEQ ID NO:404), DADTG (SEQ ID NO:405), IDAD (SEQ ID NO:406), IDADT (SEQ ID NO:407), IDADTG (SEQ ID NO:408), DIDAD (SEQ ID NO:409), DIDADT (SEQ ID NO:410), DIDADTG (SEQ ID NO:411), FDIDAD (SEQ ID NO:412), FDIDADT (SEQ ID NO:413), FDIDADTG (SEQ ID NO:414), IFDIDAD (SEQ ID NO:415), IFDIDADT (SEQ ID NO:416) and IFDIDADTG (SEQ ID NO:417): or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a PB-cadherin-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-FFVVEEYTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:375), N-Ac-IFLIDELTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:389), N-Ac-HFTVDPKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:403) or N-Ac-IFDIDADTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:417). The PB-cadherin CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more LI-cadherin CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of NNK, NNKT (SEQ ID NO:418), NNKTG (SEQ ID NO:419), INNK (SEQ ID NO:420), INNKT (SEQ ID NO:421), INNKTG (SEQ ID NO:422), QINNK (SEQ ID NO:423), QINNKT (SEQ ID NO:424), QINNKTG (SEQ ID NO:425), FQINNK (SEQ ID NO:426), FQINNKT (SEQ ID NO:427), FQINNKTG (SEQ ID NO:428), YFQINNK (SEQ ID NO:429), YFQINNKT (SEQ ID NO:430) and YFQINNKTG (SEQ ID NO:431); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a LI-cadherin-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-YFQINNKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:431). The LI-cadherin CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more protocadherin CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DLV, DLVT (SEQ ID NO:432), DLVTG (SEQ ID NO:433), LDLV (SEQ ID NO:434), LDLVT (SEQ ID NO:435), LDLVTG (SEQ ID NO:436), ALDLV (SEQ ID NO:437), ALDLVT (SEQ ID NO:438), ALDLVTG (SEQ ID NO:439), FALDLV (SEQ ID NO:440), FALDLVT (SEQ ID NO:441), FALDLVTG (SEQ ID NO:442), LFALDLV (SEQ ID NO:443), LFALDLVT (SEQ ID NO:444), LFALDLVTG (SEQ ID NO:445), NRD, NRDN (SEQ ID NO:446), NRDNG (SEQ ID NO:447), INRD (SEQ ID NO:448), INRDN (SEQ ID NO:449), INRDNG (SEQ ID NO:450), TINRD (SEQ ID NO:451), TINRDN (SEQ ID NO:452), TINRDNG (SEQ ID NO:453), FTINRD (SEQ ID NO:454), FTINRDN (SEQ ID NO:455), FTINRDNG (SEQ ID NO:456), YFTINRD (SEQ ID NO:457), YFTINRDN (SEQ ID NO:458), YFTINRDNG (SEQ ID NO:459), DPK, DPKT (SEQ ID NO:460), DPKTG (SEQ ID NO:461), IDPK (SEQ ID NO:462), IDPKT (SEQ ID NO:463), IDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:464), SIDPK (SEQ ID NO:465), SIDPKT (SEQ ID NO:466), SIDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:467), FSIDPK (SEQ ID NO:468), FSIDPKT (SEQ ID NO:469), FSIDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:470), LFSIDPK (SEQ ID NO:471), LFSIDPKT (SEQ ID NO:472), LFSIDPKTG (SEQ ID NO:473), DPS, DPSS (SEQ ID NO:474), DPSSG (SEQ ID NO:475), IDPS (SEQ ID NO:476), IDPSS (SEQ ID NO:477), IDPSSG (SEQ ID NO:478), EIDPS (SEQ ID NO:479), EIDPSS (SEQ ID NO:480), EIDPSSG (SEQ ID NO:481), FEIDPS (SEQ ID NO:482), FEIDPSS (SEQ ID NO:483), FEIDPS (SEQ ID NO:484), FEIDPSS (SEQ ID NO:485), FEIDPSSG (SEQ ID NO:486), LFEIDPS (SEQ ID NO:487), LFEIDPSS (SEQ ID NO:488) and LFEIDPSSG (SEQ ID NO:489); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a protocadherin-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-LFALDLVTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:445), N-Ac-YFTINRDNG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:459), N-Ac-LFSIDPKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:473) or N-Ac-LFEIDPSSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:489). The protocadherin CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein comprises: (a) one or more desmoglein CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of NQK, NQKT (SEQ ID NO:490), NQKTG (SEQ ID NO:491), INQK (SEQ ID NO:492), INQKT (SEQ ID NO:493), INQKTG (SEQ ID NO:494), VINQK (SEQ ID NO:495), VINQKT (SEQ ID NO:496), VINQKTG (SEQ ID NO:497), FVINQK (SEQ ID NO:498), FVINQKT (SEQ ID NO:499), FVINQKTG (SEQ ID NO:500), IFVINQK (SEQ ID NO:501), IFVINQKT (SEQ ID NO:502), IFVINQKTG (SEQ ID NO:503), NRN, NRNT (SEQ ID NO:504), NRNTG (SEQ ID NO:505), INRN (SEQ ID NO:506), INRNT (SEQ ID NO:507), INRNTG (SEQ ID NO:508), IINRN (SEQ ID NO:509), IINRNT (SEQ ID NO:510), IINRNTG (SEQ ID NO:511), FIINRN (SEQ ID NO:512), FIINRNT (SEQ ID NO:518), FIINRNTG (SEQ ID NO:514), MFIINRN (SEQ ID NO:515), MFIINRNT (SEQ ID NO:516), MFIINRNTG (SEQ ID NO:517), NKD, NKDT (SEQ ID NO:518), NKDTG (SEQ ID NO:519), LNKD (SEQ ID NO:520), LNKDT (SEQ ID NO:521), LNKDTG (SEQ ID NO:522), YLNKD (SEQ ID NO:523), YLNKDT (SEQ ID NO:524), YLNKDTG (SEQ ID NO:525), FYLNKD (SEQ ID NO:526), FYLNKDT (SEQ ID NO:527), FYLNKDTG (SEQ ID NO:528), VFYLNKD (SEQ ID NO:529), VFYLNKDT (SEQ ID NO:530) and VFYLNKDTG (SEQ ID NO:531); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a desmoglein-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-IFVINQKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:503), N-Ac-MFIINRNTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:517) or N-Ac-VFYLNKDTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:531). The desmoglein CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein may comprise: (a) one or more desmocollin CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of EKD, EKDT (SEQ ID NO:532), EKDTG (SEQ ID NO:533), IEKD, (SEQ ID NO:334), IEKDT (SEQ ID NO:535), IEKDTG (SEQ ID NO:536), YIEKD (SEQ ID NO:537), YIEKDT (SEQ ID NO:538), YIEKDTG (SEQ ID NO:539), FYIEKD (SEQ ID NO:540), FYIEKDT (SEQ ID NO:541), FYIEKDTG (SEQ ID NO:542), LFYIEKD (SEQ ID NO:543), LFYIEKDT (SEQ ID NO:544), LFYIEKDTG (SEQ ID NO:545), ERD, ERDT (SEQ ID NO:546), ERDTG (SEQ ID NO:547), VERD (SEQ ID NO:548), VERDT (SEQ ID NO:549), VERDTG (SEQ ID NO:550), YVERD (SEQ ID NO:551), NYVERDT (SEQ ID NO:552), YVERDTG (SEQ ID NO:553), FYVERD (SEQ ID NO:554), FYVERDT (SEQ ID NO:555), FYVERDTG (SEQ ID NO:556), LFYVERD (SEQ ID NO:557), LFYVERDT (SEQ ID NO:558), LFYVERDTG (SEQ ID NO:559), IERD (SEQ ID NO:560), IERDT (SEQ ID NO:561), IERDTG (SEQ ID NO:562), YIERD (SEQ ID NO:563), YIERDT (SEQ ID NO:564), YIERDTG (SEQ ID NO:565), FYERD (SEQ ID NO:566), FYIERDT (SEQ ID NO:567), FYIERDTG (SEQ ID NO:568), LFYIERD (SEQ ID NO:569), LFYIERDT (SEQ ID NO:570) and LFYIERDTG (SEQ ID NO:571); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a desmocollin-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-LFYIEKDTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:545), N-Ac-LFYVERDTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:559) or N-Ac-LFYIERDTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:571). The desmocollin CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Within certain specific embodiments, a modulating agent as provided herein comprises: (a) one or more cadherin-related neuronal receptor (cnr) CAR sequences selected from the group consisting of DPV, DPVS (SEQ ID NO:572), DPVSG (SEQ ID NO:573), IDPV (SEQ ID NO:574), IDPVS (SEQ ID NO:575), IDPVSG (SEQ ID NO:576), HIDPV (SEQ ID NO:577), HIDPVS (SEQ ID NO:578), HIDPVSG (SEQ ID NO:579), FHIDPV (SEQ ID NO:580), FHIDPVS (SEQ ID NO:58 1), FHIDPVSG (SEQ ID NO:582), KFHIDPV (SEQ ID NO:583), KFHIDPVS (SEQ ID NO:584), KFHIDPVSG (SEQ ID NO:585), DAD, DADT (SEQ ID NO:586), DADTG (SEQ ID NO:587), IDAD (SEQ ID NO:588), IDADT (SEQ ID NO:589), IDADTG (SEQ ID NO:590), SIDAD (SEQ ID NO:591), SIDADT (SEQ ID NO:592), SIDADTG (SEQ ID NO:593), FSIDD (SEQ ID NO:594), FSIDADT (SEQ ID NO:595), FSIDADTG (SEQ ID NO:596), QFSIDAD (SEQ ID NO:597), QFSIDADT (SEQ ID NO:598), QFSIDADTG (SEQ ID NO:599), DSV, DSVS (SEQ ID NO:600), DSVSG (SEQ ID NO:601), IDSV (SEQ ID NO:602), IDSVS (SEQ ID NO:603), IDSVSG (SEQ ID NO:604), HIDSV (SEQ ID NO:605), HIDSVS (SEQ ID NO:606), HIDSVSG (SEQ ID NO:607), FHIDSV (SEQ ID NO:608), FHIDSVS (SEQ ID NO:609), FHIDSVSG (SEQ ID NO:610), TFHIDSV (SEQ ID NO:611), TFHIDSVS (SEQ ID NO:612), TFHIDSVSG (SEQ ID NO:613), DSN, DSNS (SEQ ID NO:614), DSNSG (SEQ ID NO:615), IDSN (SEQ ID NO:616), IDSNS (SEQ ID NO:617), IDSNSG (SEQ ID NO:618), NIDSN (SEQ ID NO:619), NIDSNS (SEQ ID NO:620), NIDSNSG (SEQ ID NO:621), FNIDSN (SEQ ID NO:622), FNIDSNS (SEQ ID NO:623), FNIDSNSG (SEQ ID NO:624), AFNIDSN (SEQ ID NO:625), AFNIDSNS (SEQ ID NO:626), AFNIDSNSG (SEQ ID NO:627), DSS, DSSS (SEQ ID NO:628), DSSSG (SEQ ID NO:629), IDSS (SEQ ID NO:630), IDSSS (SEQ ID NO:631), IDSSSG (SEQ ID NO:632), TIDSS (SEQ ID NO:633), TIDSSS (SEQ ID NO:634), TIDSSSG (SEQ ID NO:635), FTIDSS (SEQ ID NO:636), FTIDSSS (SEQ ID NO:637), FTIDSSSG (SEQ ID NO:638), KFTIDSS (SEQ ID NO:639), KFTIDSSS (SEQ ID NO:640), KFTIDSSSG (SEQ ID NO:641), DEK, DEKN (SEQ ID NO:642), DEKNG (SEQ ID NO:643), LDEK (SEQ ID NO:644), LDEKN (SEQ ID NO:645), LDEKNG (SEQ ID NO:646), TLDEK (SEQ ID NO:647), TLDEKN (SEQ ID NO:648), TLDEKNG (SEQ ID NO:649), FTLDEK (SEQ ID NO:650), FTLDEKN (SEQ ID NO:651), FTLDEKNG (SEQ ID NO:652), LFTLDEK (SEQ ID NO:653), LFTLDEKN (SEQ ID NO:654), LFTLDEKNG (SEQ ID NO:655), NEK, NEKT (SEQ ID NO:656), NEKTG (SEQ ID NO:657), INEK (SEQ ID NO:658), INEKT (SEQ ID NO:659), INEKTG (SEQ ID NO:660), LINEK (SEQ ID NO:661), LINEKT (SEQ ID NO:662), LINEKTG (SEQ ID NO:663), FLINEK (SEQ ID NO:664), FLINEKT (SEQ ID NO:665), FLINEKTG (SEQ ID NO:666), KFLINEK (SEQ ID NO:667), KFLINEKT (SEQ ID NO:668) and KFLINEKTG (SEQ ID NO:4052); or (b) an analogue of any of the foregoing sequences that differs in one or more substitutions, deletions, additions and/or insertions such that that ability of the analogue to modulate a cadherin-related neuronal receptor-mediated function is not substantially diminished. For example, the agent may comprise a linear peptide having the sequence N-Ac-KFHIDPVSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:585), N-Ac-QFSIDADTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:599), N-Ac-TFHIDSVSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:613), N-Ac-AFNIDSNSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:627), N-Ac-KFTIDSSSG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:641), N-Ac-LFTLDEKNG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:655) or N-Ac-KFLINEKTG-NH2 (SEQ ID NO:4052). The cnr CAR sequence may, but need not, be present within a cyclic peptide.
Any of the above modulating agents may, within certain embodiments, be linked to one or more of a drug, detectable marker, targeting agent or support material. Alternatively, or in addition, a modulating agent as described above, may further comprise one or more of: (a) a CAR sequence that is specifically recognized by an adhesion molecule other than the particular nonclassical cadherin; and/or (b) an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof that specifically binds to a CAR sequence that is specifically recognized by an adhesion molecule other than the nonclassical cadherin. For example, such an adhesion molecule may be a classical cadherin, integrin, occludin, claudin, N-CAM, fibronectin, laminin or other extracellular matrix protein. In addition, or alternatively, a modulating agent may comprise a CAR sequence from a different non-classical cadherin, such that multiple non-classical cadherin CAR sequences are linked together within the modulating agent.
Within other aspects, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a modulating agent as described above in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Within such compositions, the modulating agent may, but need not, be present within a sustained-release formulation. Such compositions may, within certain embodiments, further comprise a drug and/or a modulator of cell adhesion that comprises one or more of: (a) a CAR sequence that is specifically recognized by an adhesion molecule other than the nonclassical cadherin; and/or (b) an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof that specifically binds to a CAR sequence that is specifically recognized by an adhesion molecule other than the nonclassical cadherin.
The present invention further provides, within other aspects, methods for modulating one or more nonclassical cadherin-mediated functions. Such methods generally comprise contacting a nonclassical cadherin-expressing cell with a modulating agent as described above. Suitable cells include, but are not limited to, epithelial cells, endothelial cells, neural cells, tumor cells and lymphocytes. Within such methods, the modulating agent may, but need not, be present within a pharmaceutical composition as recited above.
Within certain aspects, methods are provided for inhibiting adhesion of nonclassical cadherin-expressing cells in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as provided above that inhibits cell adhesion mediated by the nonclassical cadherin. Such modulating agents should inhibit cell adhesion with an activity that is not substantially diminished relative to the activity of the nonclassical cadherin in soluble form, within a cell adhesion assay such as the assays provided herein.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides methods for enhancing the delivery of a drug through the skin of a mammal, comprising contacting epithelial cells of a mammal with a drug and a modulating agent as described above, wherein the step of contacting is performed under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow passage of the drug across the epithelial cells, and wherein the modulating agent inhibits nonclassical cadherin-mediated cell adhesion. Such modulating agents may pass into the blood stream of the mammal. Within certain embodiments, the modulating agent is linked to the drug. The step of contacting may, but need not, be performed via a skin patch comprising the modulating agent and the drug, and such skin patches are further provided herein. Preferred modulating agents for use within such methods are those that inhibit cell adhesion mediated by OB-cadherin. cadherin-5, a desmoglein and/or a desmocollin, as described herein.
Methods are further provided for facilitating blood sampling in a mammal, comprising contacting epithelial cells of a mammal with a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits nonclassical cadherin-mediated cell adhesion, and wherein the step of contacting is performed under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow passage of one or more blood components across the epithelial cells. Preferred modulating agents for use within such methods are those that inhibit cell adhesion mediated by OB-cadherin, cadherin-5, a desmoglein and/or a desmocollin, as described herein. The step of contacting may be performed via a skin patch comprising the modulating agent, and (optionally) a reagent for detecting a blood component of interest, and such kits are specifically provided herein. Within certain embodiments, the epithelial cells are skin cells or are gum cells.
Within further aspects, methods are provided for enhancing the delivery of a drug to a tumor in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits nonclassical cadherin-mediated cell adhesion. Suitable tumors include, but are not limited to, bladder tumors, ovarian tumors, breast tumors, stomach tumors and kidney tumors, and the modulating agent may be administered locally to the tumor or may be administered systemically. Preferred modulating agents for use within such methods are those that inhibit cell adhesion mediated by OB-cadherin, cadherin-5, cadherin-6, a desmoglein and/or a desmocollin, as described herein.
Within other aspects, the present invention provides methods for treating cancer and/or inhibiting metastasis in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits cadherin-mediated cell adhesion. The mammal may be afflicted with a cancer such as a carcinoma, leukemia or melanoma, and the modulating agent may be administered to the tumor or systemically. Preferred modulating agents for use within such methods are those that inhibit cell adhesion mediated by OB-cadherin, cadherin-5, cadherin-6, a desmoglein and/or a desmocollin, as described herein.
Within other aspects, methods are provided for inhibiting angiogenesis in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits nonclassical cadherin-mediated cell adhesion. Preferred modulating agents for use within such methods are those that inhibit cell adhesion mediated by cadherin-5, as described herein.
The present invention further provides, within other aspects, methods for inducing apoptosis in a nonclassical cadherin-expressing cell, comprising contacting a nonclassical cadherin-expressing cell with a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits nonclassical cadherin-mediated cell adhesion.
In further aspects, methods are provided for preventing or treating obesity in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits an OB-cadherin and/or cadherin-5 mediated function.
Methods are further provided for stimulating blood vessel regression, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits an OB-cadherin and/or cadherin-5 mediated function.
The present invention further provides, within other aspects, methods for enhancing drug delivery to the central nervous system of a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits a nonclassical cadherin-mediated function. Preferably, the modulating agent inhibits an OB-cadherin and/or cadherin-5 mediated function.
The present invention further provides, in other aspects, methods for enhancing and/or directing neurite outgrowth, comprising contacting a neuron with a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent enhances a nonclassical cadherin-mediated function. Preferably, the modulating agent enhances a function mediated by cadherin-7, cadherin-8, cadherin-12, cadherin-14, cadherin-15, T-cadherin, PB-cadherin, a protocadherin and/or a cnr.
Methods are also provided, within further aspects, for treating a demyelinating neurological disease such as multiple sclerosis in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above. Within certain embodiments, the modulating agent is administered by implantation with Schwann cells, oligodendrocyte progenitor cells and/or oligodendrocytes. Preferably, the modulating agent enhances a function mediated by cadherin-7, cadherin-8, cadherin-12, cadherin-14, cadherin-15, T-cadherin, PB-cadherin, a protocadherin and/or a cnr.
Methods are further provided for increasing vasopermeability in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits a nonclassical cadherin-mediated function. Preferably, the modulating agent inhibits OB-cadherin and/or cadherin-5 mediated cell adhesion.
Within other aspects, the present invention provides methods for enhancing adhesion of nonclassical cadherin-expressing cells, comprising contacting nonclassical cadherin-expressing cells with a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent enhances nonclassical cadherin-mediated cell adhesion, wherein the step of contacting is performed under conditions and for a time sufficient to detectably enhance adhesion of the cells. Within certain embodiments, modulating agents for use within such methods are linked to a support molecule or a solid support.
Within related aspects, the present invention provides methods for facilitating wound healing and/or reducing scar tissue in a mammal, comprising contacting a wound in a mammal with a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent enhances cadherin-mediated cell adhesion. Preferably, the modulating agent enhances OB-cadherin cadherin-5, desmoglein and/or desmocollin mediated cell adhesion. Within certain embodiments, modulating agents for use within such methods are linked to a support molecules or a solid support.
Methods are also provided, within other aspects, for enhancing adhesion of foreign tissue implanted within a mammal, comprising contacting a site of implantation of foreign tissue in a mammal with a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent enhances nonclassical cadherin-mediated cell adhesion. Such foreign tissue may be a skin graft or organ implant. Within certain embodiments, the modulating agent is linked to a support material. Preferably, the modulating agent enhances OB-cadherin, cadherin-5, desmoglein and/or desmocollin mediated cell adhesion. Within certain embodiments, modulating agents for use within such methods are linked to a support molecules or a solid support.
Within further aspects, the present invention provides methods for inhibiting synaptic stability in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits a cnr-mediated function.
Within further aspects, methods are provided for modulating the immune system of a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits a nonclassical cadherin-mediated function. Preferably, the modulating agent inhibits OB-cadherin, cadherin-5, cadherin-6 and/or cadherin-8 mediated cell adhesion.
Within other aspects, the present invention provides methods for preventing pregnancy in a mammal, comprising administering to a mammal a modulating agent as described above, wherein the modulating agent inhibits a nonclassical cadherin-mediated function. Preferably, the modulating agent inhibits OB-cadherin or cadherin-5 mediated cell adhesion.
The present invention further provides methods for detecting the presence of nonclassical cadherin-expressing cells in a sample, comprising: (a) contacting a sample with an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof that binds to a nonclassical CAR sequence as described above under conditions and for a time sufficient to allow formation of an antibody-cadherin complex; and (b) detecting the level of antibody-cadherin complex, and therefrom detecting the presence of nonclassical cadherin expressing cells in a sample. The antibody may be linked to a support material or a detectable marker such as a fluorescent marker. In certain embodiments, the step of detecting is performed using fluorescence activated cell sorting.
Kits for detecting the presence of cadherin-expressing cells in a sample are also provided. Such kits may comprise: (a) an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof that specifically binds to a nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence; and (b) a detection reagent.
Within other aspects, the present invention provides methods for identifying a compound capable of modulating a nonclassical cadherin-mediated function, comprising (a) contacting an antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof that specifically binds to a nonclassical cadherin CAR sequence as described above with a test compound: and (b) detecting the level of antibody or fragment that binds to the test compound, and therefrom identifying a compound capable of modulating cadherin-mediated cell adhesion.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and attached drawings. All references disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if each was incorporated individually.